


Ein Männlein steht im Walde

by EmberForge



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I’ve been writing this for a while so I made up a nice interlude to stick it in, Light Angst, Post Episode 48, slighttttt spoilers but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberForge/pseuds/EmberForge
Summary: Some flowers. A riddle. Somehow, it fits Caduceus very well.





	Ein Männlein steht im Walde

They had decided the safest option was to camp in the woods near Felderwin, rather than stay in the inn. Caleb had managed to keep it together all through setting up camp, but as soon as things were settled, he was out. He was unaware of the others coming and going, just staring blankly ahead as he sat near the fire.

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but eventually there were only two people within visual range. One was Fjord, attempting to give him some sense of privacy as he focused on cooking dinner. The other was Caduceus, who had come to crouch down in front of Caleb. He laid one large hand on Caleb's shoulder, squeezing gently. "Hey Caleb, could you come help me for a second?"

Caleb's eyes focused ever so slightly, and after a moment of registering what had been going on around him, he gave a small, stilted nod. He didn't pull away from Caduceus's grasp, so the firbolg kept his hand on Caleb's shoulder and started to gently guide him into the woods, walking leisurely until they came to a spacious clearing filled with flowers.

“Nott told me there were some nice flowers out here, so I came out to take a look earlier. I thought you might be interested in helping me collect some.”

The bright bulbs filled Caleb’s vision. Memories flashed through his mind. A pair of slender, calloused hands kneading dough. A loving smile. Bright skirts blowing in the breeze. Jam being spread on fresh bread. “Ein Männlein...” he whispered to himself.

“What was that?” Caduceus asked.

Lost in thought, the words tumbled from Caleb’s lips.

“Ein Männlein steht im Walde ganz still und stumm,  
Es hat von lauter Purpur ein Mäntlein um.  
Sagt, wer mag das Männlein sein,  
Das da steht im Wald allein  
Mit dem purpurroten Mäntelein.”

He shook himself from his thoughts, refocusing his gaze on Caduceus. "It has another verse after that. It's a riddle, describing rosehip. My, ah... my mother used to sing it around the house."

“That’s really nice.” Caduceus smiled warmly. “It has a lot of uses, you know. Rosehip, that is. It has some medicinal value for easing stomach aches and colds. It's nice in tea, jam, and soup. Mead too, if you have the patience. The hairs inside the fruit can be used to make itching powder, even. It really is a versatile plant."

“I... did not know that, no.”

"I thought everyone might get some use out of it. Jester and I can keep some for medicinal purposes, of course. She also seems to be the type that would be interested in itching powder. Everyone would benefit from the food, and it's been a long while since I've had rosehip tea. And there seems to be a few lovely blooms out here that Yasha might like to hold onto as well."

"You've... really thought all this out, haven't you?"

“It’s nice, to do things for people. And I feel like we could all use a little something to lift our spirits right now.”

Caleb considered him for a long moment. “You know, you are quite the mystery, Mister Clay.”

Caduceus chuckled. “I appreciate that, but I’m really not. I just like to help people. Simple as that.”

Caleb picked one of the bright red bulbs nearby and brought it to his nose. A strong, earthy smell filled his senses- pleasant, if a bit unexpected. He looked over to Caduceus, who had moved on to talking to some bees that were hovering by a nearby bush, and his lips quirked into a small smile. 

How fitting.

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all, just ignore this song’s Hannibal connections. I think it’s cute to headcannon that Caleb’s mum would sing it to him as a small child. 
> 
> Also, elements of it fit to Duceus a lot more than I expected when I first came up with the idea. (And I came up with the idea in like, September.)


End file.
